


shopping trip

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also inspired by the fact that padme amidala is the older sister EVERYONE needs, inspired by the fact that anakin's season 1 outfit is completely impractical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The Jedi are kind of...odd, and I don’t completely understand their traditions, I admit. But if there’s one thing I know, it’s that your lineage is your family. And if Ahsoka is your family now, then she’s my family too, right?”..."Also," Padme sat up straighter, squinting and zooming in. “What is she wearing?”(In which Padme insists on taking Ahsoka shopping for new clothes.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	shopping trip

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped into my head and i absolutely HAD to write this in one sitting.

“And then she called me  _ Skyguy,  _ Padme.  _ Skyguy. _ The  _ nerve _ .”

Padme laughed. "She sounds like a wonderful young woman," she said. 

"'Wonderful' isn't the word I'd use to describe a youngling with that kind of temper." Anakin scowled, remembering his snippy new apprentice. "But you're right, she's  _ my  _ kind of padawan. Fierce."

Suddenly Padme sat up from the couch, where she had been tangled with her husband, hitting his head in the process. “Ani, you  _ have  _ to show me pictures.”

“ _ Ow _ . And what?” Anakin said, rubbing his head. “I do?”

“Yes, you do,” Padme said, more determined than ever, her brown eyes sparkling with resolve. “The Jedi are kind of...odd, and I don’t completely understand their traditions, I admit. But if there’s one thing I know, it’s that your lineage is your family. And if Ahsoka is your family now, then she’s my family too, right?”

“I...guess,” Anakin admitted. “But what does that have to do with showing you pictures of my new padawan?”

Padme scoffed. “She’s my sister-in-law, Ani. You  _ have  _ to.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, but relented, opening up his holopad and sitting up. “Okay, you win. We don’t usually just take pictures, since we’re busy  _ fighting a war _ , but Obi-Wan insisted that we have one together with Ahsoka, for ‘memories’ or something.”

“Sounds a bit like attachment to me,” Padme teased, scooting closer to her husband.

“Obi-Wan is  _ so  _ attached. He’ll just remain in a constant state of emotional constipation instead of admitting it. Anyway,” he said, “here.” He handed Padme the datapad.

She gasped. “Ani, she’s so young! You brought her to a war zone?”

“That wasn’t exactly my decision,” Anakin snapped. Then more softly, he added, “She is young.”

“Also…” Padme sat up straighter, squinting and zooming in. “What is she wearing?”

Anakin laughed, and then saw that his wife was dead serious, frowning at the screen. Then he laughed even harder.

“What? Padme, don’t tell me you’re seriously critiquing Ahsoka’s outfit. It’s a war, not a fashion show.” Then he smirked. “Besides, nobody can be as fashionable as you, my  _ gorgeous senator _ _ wife _ .” He leaned in for a kiss only to meet Padme’s hand instead.

“No, but that’s exactly what I mean!” she said. “How does she fight like that? She’s wearing a  _ tube top _ . Surely that can’t be practical. Besides, it must be so uncomfortable. And she has no pockets!”

Then Anakin looked. Really looked. And he started frowning too. “I mean, I guess you’re right, but she’s a teenager. Teenagers are kind of weird, right? Plus, she’s a teenage  _ girl _ . I don’t have any experience with teenage girls! I can’t tell her what to wear.”

Padme rolled her eyes. “Ani, you’re only five years older than her. But you are right about one thing - she’ll never listen to you.”

“Exactly,” Anakin said. 

“So I’ll have a talk with her myself,” she continued confidently, placing the datapad on the table and getting up.

“Wait, what?” Anakin said, grabbing onto her hand as she tried to leave in an attempt to get her to stay. She quickly pulled her hand free.

“Well, she won’t listen to you, but someone clearly needs to take her shopping for new clothes. She’s not a youngling anymore, she’s a Padawan. So she’s going to be on actual missions now, right?”

“Well, I guess you’re right....”

“Of course I’m right,” Padme said, crouching down and leaning in to kiss her husband who was still sitting on the couch. “I’m always right.”

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting on her bunk reading about the Republic political system for her essay when she heard the knock on her door. That was odd. Barriss was on a mission, and her new Master said he wouldn’t be back until the next day, and she didn’t know who else would bother actually knocking on her door instead of just sending her a comm.

She was surprised to see her Master staring back at her when she opened the door. Maybe something had come up, and they had to go on a mission somewhere unexpectedly? That would be cool. She wasn’t over the feeling of being an actual Padawan who went on real missions yet. “What’s wrong?” she asked immediately.

He scoffed. “Nothing’s wrong, Snips. Why would something be wrong?”

Then she noticed the figure standing beside her Master, a short woman wearing the most complicated headdress she had ever seen, gold and spiraled and somehow carrying the weight of a massive amount of hair. She hadn’t known that humans could grow that much hair. Hair was  _ weird _ .

“Well, you did say that you would be gone from the temple until tomorrow, Master, so I’m assuming something’s wrong since you’re here. Who’s this?”

“This,” he said, putting his arm on the mystery woman’s shoulder and then dropping it as if he realized he had been doing something he shouldn’t, “is Senator Amidala.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. Senator Amidala?  _ Senator _ ? Maybe this really was a mission after all. She tried to remember her manners, suddenly wishing she had read ahead to the textbook chapter on diplomatic relations.

“Senator, it’s such an honor to meet you.” She attempted to curtsy. Was that what people did when they met senators? Ahsoka didn’t really know, but it seemed like something she had seen in a holofilm.

Her Master scoffed. The Senator instead put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulders, startling her out of her panic. “You don’t need to be so formal with me, Ahsoka. Call me Padme. I’m a close friend of Anakin’s.”

Ahsoka’s eyes darted between the Senator - Padme - and her Master, and then back to Padme, his  _ close friend _ , and then to where her Master’s hand was awkwardly dangling, a bit too close to her waist, after he had dropped it from her shoulder. 

“Oh, well then it’s nice to meet you, Senator. Padme. Senator Padme.” She smiled awkwardly, still not sure exactly how to act around her Master’s - girlfriend?  _ Diplomatic relation? _

Not to be deterred by anything, Padme continued. “Anakin mentioned that he had a new Padawan, and it was only proper for me to meet you for myself. After all, you’re part of the family now.”

Ahsoka nearly sputtered.

“And I thought we could spend a day together in the city to get to know each other better. I know the most wonderful place to get dinner, and oh - how do you feel about shopping?"

* * *

Ahsoka stared absentmindedly at the clothes Padme had shoved into her arms. Anakin stood a few feet away, crossing his arms, clearly out of his depth. She had seen him face down armies of droids, but this - this scared him.

“I don’t get it,” Ahsoka said.

Padme frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just,” Ahsoka said, “Jedi don’t really… own things. We’re not supposed to desire material things like fancy clothes. It’s like Master Yoda says,  _ ‘luminous beings are we -’ _ ”

“Oh, so you do listen sometimes,” Anakin snapped from the corner.

“I’m always listening,  _ Skyguy _ , it’s just that some things aren’t worth remembering.”

“Ahsoka, clothes aren’t just for vanity,” Padme said. “They’re functional too.”

Ahsoka looked unconvinced.

“You don’t believe me. But I’m telling you the truth, Ahsoka. See this headdress?” She reached behind her head with both hands, quickly adjusted it, and held out her palms, now full of little pins. “I always carry these with me, hidden in my hairpiece. They look like ordinary hairpins, but they can pick any lock. Anakin can attest to how useful they’ve been in the past.”

Anakin nodded reluctantly. 

“And while this dress may look like it’s just pretty fabric to look good on the Senate floor and nothing more, trust me when I say I  _ always  _ carry a blaster hidden under the layers - sometimes more than one. Plus, I have more pockets than I can count.”

Ahsoka  _ had  _ to be impressed at that.

“Don’t get me wrong, Ahsoka, I  _ love  _ dressing elegantly. But these gowns are just as functional as they are beautiful. Now try these on.” She patted the pile in Ahsoka’s arms again.

She glanced back at Anakin, who was looking at Padme with the softest expression she had ever seen him with.

Then she gasped. “This is a conspiracy! You’re both conspiring against me!”

“Try the clothes on,” Padme said sternly.

* * *

In the end, Ahsoka had settled on a few pieces that Padme had insisted were perfect, and Anakin admitted would be “practical, I guess”. When Padme tightly hugged her good night, she realized that somehow along the way, without even noticing, she had picked up an older sister.

**Author's Note:**

> please contribute to my meager supply of dopamine by leaving comments <3


End file.
